


Artistic License

by KatSolus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSolus/pseuds/KatSolus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been writing in secret. Late one night he shares the wrong folder with Lydia....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic License

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent this month writing, successfully, for NaNoWriMo. And thought Stiles should as well!
> 
> I haven't posted in a while and I do not have a beta. My apologies for the full sentence texts, that's how I write them, and any errors you may find.

Stiles woke up with a start the next morning. He had a grumbling, empty stomach and his phone was dinging merrily away on the bedside table. 'Great, late night research, gotta love it!' 

 

He reached out into the chill November air and grabbed the offending device.

 

'Scott, what was he doing up so early?' Oh hell, it's 10am, they were supposed to meet to continue the research into the strange attacks taking place in BH currently. His Dad was starting to look more worried as the days went on, and Stiles knew he had Derek and Parrish out hunting in the woods for most of their shifts.

 

Thumbing open the locked page Stiles was amused to see 6 messages from Scott with more coming in. However, his amusement faded as he started reading them......

 

**Dude what's NaNoWriMo?**

**Never mind. Lydia says you're writing a book.**

**Cool!**

**She also said you shared the wrong Evernote folder.**

'Shit, no no. How could I have shared the NaNoWriMo folder. Careless!' Stiles punched out a message saying ' _it's not finished, don't read any more_ ' but after pressing send knew that wasn't going to happen. He'd bet Lydia had printed a copy for them all to critique. Stiles fell back on his bed as the texts kept coming...

**A love story? Werewolf and human. Ah dude, you shouldn't be writing about Ally and me. Memories dude!**

**Grumpy werewolf? I'm not grumpy dude.**

**Oh, Kira says artistic license. Ok.... I'M NOT grumpy dude!**

**Lydia hit me. I'm not oblivious am I?**

**Mom's laughing. And your Dad's here.**

**He's just pulled bacon out of the fridge.**

**Ahh dude, Derek's got a small smile. You're missing this. Get over here.**

Stiles' heart jumped and he floundered in his bed, a smile from the Sourwolf. And he missed it. Damn! Wait, what does that smile mean? 

**I like the fairy angle. The best friend and his girlfriend are cool. She has a wicked sword. Oh, like Kira. Hey no, d'you like Kira? I thought you liked D......**

**Lydia hit me again dude. Come save me.**

**Lydia said your characters are good. But the red head needs changing. She's too mean and bossy.**

**She said you will need to change that or she'll do you a violence.**

**Oh, and she said you need to be writing not lounging in bed. 8,000 to go and it's the 27th.**

'Crap. Now Lydia was going to nag him to finish. And he was doing so well with his little NaNo group down at the library. Now both his secrets were out. Oh well!' Stiles sighed. 

**Oh OHHH!, Duude, that grumpy werewolf! Cool!!**

 

**You'll have a visitor shortly:)**

 

Stiles buried his head under the covers and waited for the window to open. At least Dad wasn't home.

 

 

 


End file.
